Copacabana
by 7Seven7
Summary: Tony and Ziva go undercover at The Copacabana to catch a rapist. Something goes wrong. A partner gets left behind and will never be the same. Based off Barry Manilow's song Copacabana. Angst/Tragedy/Romance. PLEASE REVIEW!


_Her name was Lola; she was a show girl with yellow feathers in her hair and her dress cut down to there._

Ziva was working undercover at a private club called the Copacabana. She was a showgirl named Lola, who sang and danced with performances similar to those she did In Morocco. The entertainment there had a reputation for entertaining their clients off the stage as well as on.

_She would merengue, and do the cha-cha, although she tried to be the star, Tony always tended bar._

Tony was also undercover. He was, once again, Anthony DiNardo- a bartender at the Copacabana. He had Ziva's back. Though Ziva was supposed to be getting close to some of the male clients to try and find their serial killer/rapist, but Tony didn't like it one bit. He hated watching men stare at his partner with such lust in their eyes. He always seemed to have their drinks ready just as their hands stared to wonder.

_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond. He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there, and when she finished, he called her over._

Ricardo Montoya was a frequent patron of the Copacabana. He was also one of the richest. He particularly enjoyed the 'entertainment' provided by some of the newer show girls. After Ziva had finished singing, he summoned a cocktail waitress over and told her to fetch him the new girl, Lola.

"Hello" Ziva said to Ricardo, smiling mischievously.

"Ooh, I love that accent" he said. "Lola, is it not? Call me Rico" she extended her hand for him, and he placed gentle kisses up her arm, until he couldn't reach any further from his seated position. He dropped her hand and motioned for her to come closer. "Great show. How about you show me the second act at my place"

"Sorry, I don't do private shows" Ziva said keeping up her seductive smile.

Rico laughed a bit. He pulled back the side of his jacket to reveal a gun at his waist. "You do for me" he said with a smile. Ziva nodded. They had definitely found their rapist. Now it was just a matter of catching their rapist. Rico and Ziva walked to the exit of the club when Ziva stopped Rico.

"Let me tell the bartender I'll be leaving so he can find another girl to do the next show" Ziva said.

"You're not talking to anyone" Rico demanded.

"They will think it to be suspicious if I leave without saying anything" Ziva encouraged.

"Fine, make it quick"

"Tony" Ziva called from the exit. Tony looked up from the Cozmo he was making. "I will be out. See if the girl from Norway can fill in for me" Ziva said. Then she and Rico left.

_But Rico went a bit too far, and Tony sailed across the bar._

Tony recognized Norway as their safe word- the one to use when they had found their rapist. Tony grabbed the gun he had hidden under the bar and ran after the pair once they'd left the club.

_And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two._

Tony snuck up behind Rico and put him in a headlock. Rico kicked tony in the groin to get away. Ziva turned around and punched him in between his eyes. She was basically leaving this to Tony, however, as she had limited movement in the dress she was wearing. Rico stumbled backwards and tripped. Tony gave him a few kicks to the ribs. Tony saw Rico ull out his gun, prompting tony to pull out his. The two had their weapons aimed at each other.

Bang.

_There was blood and a single gunshot, but just who shot who?_

Ziva ran to Tony's side and put pressure on his gunshot wound to the abdomen. Rico was long gone, Tony was her top priority now. She yelled to some onlookers to call for an ambulance.

"Come on, Tony! Stay with me!" She ordered. But it was no good, he was fading fast.

0o0

_She lost her love._

Ziva could never quite put her finger on what kind of relationship she had with Tony. They were definitely more that friends, she trusted him with her life. They were far more than just partners. A brother sister relationship, is that what they had? No, it was… different.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Abby asked.

"What?" ZIva asked. It was as if Abby had read her thoughts.

Then it hit her. Maybe that was their relationship. Maybe she loved Tony.

"You loved Tony?" Abby asked as we stared at the casket in front of us.

"Yes, I suppose I did."

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl, but that was many years ago, when they used to have a show. Now it's a disco, but not for Lola; still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair. She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind. She lost her youth and she lost her Tony now she's lost her mind!_

Ziva knew it was a dumb idea to begin with, but some part of her had thought that maybe, she could get closure from coming back here, from remembering their last moments together.

But this wasn't going to help.

For starters, the Copacabana had gone downhill since their operation. Once the patrons found out that cops had infiltrated, they thought for sure NCIS would go to VICE, so the former blossoming club had become a wasteland. The owner sold it to a rich man named Clark Monroe, who was still living in the 80's and had a thing for putting up discos around the DC area.

Ziva wasn't feeling any closure.

That is, unless closure felt a lot like depression.

She sat at the bar and ordered herself a couple of drinks, she didn't plan on getting through her troubles tonight without her old friend Jack Daniels to comfort her.

"Hey baby, can I buy you a drink?" A tall man offered as he casually sat beside her.

"Sure, I'll be drinking Jack all night"

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone. And you surely didn't come here alone. Where's your friend?" he asked.

Ziva thought about her answer for a moment.

"I left him in the parking lot" she answered

"Well then he's gone now, let's me and you forget about him"

"Believe me, I've been trying"

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

Tonight, a girl named ZIva was sitting at a bar, trying to find comfort in a drink and a total stranger. That girl was trying to forget a fallen friend instead of allowing herself to realized that the man she once loved was gone now. That girl named Ziva hadn't been the same since she lost the man she loved. Mostly because she refused t come to terms with the fact that she had lost him.

She didn't want to be that girl; She didn't want to be Ziva. Atleast not for tonight.

"Lola"

She has lost _it_. She had lost Tony her only love, and quite possibly her _mind._


End file.
